The New Teen Titans
by lonewined
Summary: Spisek spółki naftowej, wróg proszący o pomoc Tytanów i nieznana dotąd uczennica Slade'a. W zestawie: hinty do Robin/Starfire i Robin/OC oraz dużo CISu. Pomyślane jako dłuższe dziełko, ostatecznie z braku pomysłów i zapału wyszedł oneshot.


CHAPTER I – „CHANGES"

- Nie ma mowy! – krzyczał Robin, trzymając naprężoną sznur z całych sił – Nie! Nie puszczę jej!

- Musisz! – odparł bezcielesny głos. Mięśnie chłopaka zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Mimo to nie puścił liny. Jedną ręką trzymał się skraju dachu, bezskutecznie próbując się podciągnąć, a drugą ściskał linę, na której wisiała nieprzytomna Starfire. Pod nimi ziała ciemna otchłań.

-Masz wybór – głos kusił i przerażająco łagodnie przekonywał – Nie dasz rady się podciągnąć z tym ciężarem. Jeśli ją puścisz, ocalejesz.

- Nie! To moja przyjaciółka! – Robin skrzywił się spazmatycznie. Długo nie wytrzyma.

Nagle zza krawędzi wysunęła się ciemna ręka. Złapała jego nadgarstek.

- Jeśli jej nie puścisz, zginiesz.

- NIE! – wrzasnął i puścił dach. Jego ręka wyślizgnęła się z rękawiczki, która została w ciemnej dłoni. Spadał, a jego przyjaciółka ciągnęła go za sobą.

-Robin!... Robin!... Robin… Robin… - powtarzał bezcielesny głos jak echo

-Robin! –chłopak usłyszał swoje imię nagle całkiem wyraźnie. Zorientował się, że już nie spada, tylko siedzi. Przykuty. Na krześle, czy raczej czymś w rodzaju twardego fotela. Poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Jak widzę, już się obudziłeś. - Robin rozpoznał ten głos. Znał go aż za dobrze.

- Slade! – krzyknął i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę bał się, że oślepł, ale to była tylko opaska na jego oczach. Ze złością potrząsnął głową, próbując ją zrzucić.

- To nic nie da – po odgłosach kroków zorientował się, że wróg przechadza się przed nim tam i z powrotem – nie wydostaniesz się. Znam cię już nieco. Gdybym tylko cię związał, po niedługim czasie znalazłbyś sposób na uwolnienie się. Teraz jesteś zamknięty w, hmm, specjalnym pomieszczeniu

-Tytani!...

-Oni nie mają pojęcia, gdzie jesteś. Zaczną się niepokoić najprawdopodobniej dopiero jutro rano. A wtedy już usunę wszystkie ślady i zostawię fałszywe.

Robin porzucił próby przebicia się wzrokiem przez czarną osłonę i skupił się na słuchu. Głos Slade'a odbijał się echem od ścian. To musiało być dosyć spore, puste, i najwyraźniej metalowe pomieszczenie.

Trzasnęły drzwi i zazgrzytały jakieś mechanizmy. Czyżby to pomieszczenie było czymś w rodzaju sejfu?

Robin spróbował podskoczyć krzesłem, ale ani drgnęło, najwyraźniej było przyśrubowane do podłogi. Wstać również nie mógł, kostki u rąk i nóg, tułów oraz szyję miał przypięte metalowymi pasami.

Nie czuł nacisku swojego paska ze sprzętem ani peleryny uwierającej pod szyją. Poruszył dłonią i odkrył, że rękawiczki też zniknęły. „Dobrze, że przynajmniej buty mi zostawił" – pomyślał z ponurą ironią.

Oceniwszy sytuację usadowił się tak wygodnie, jak na to pozwalały mu kajdany, i zaczął rozmyślać. Jak tu trafił? No tak, najpierw było to przyjęcie…

„…Przyjęcie?! Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnął na BB, który skulił się w sobie, ale ciągle patrzył na niego błagalnie.

- Proszę!

-Nie możemy zapraszać nikogo na naszą wyspę, tym bardziej do Titans Tower! Chcesz żeby jakiś wróg w przebraniu przedostał nam się do domu?

- Rae może ich sondować, a poza tym, co nam szkodzi urządzić tą imprezę na plaży?

- Myślę, że to będzie dobra zabawa, Robinie – powiedziała wesoło Gwiazdka – Zrobię wiele tamarańskich dań, by podzielić się nimi z gośćmi – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Wydawało się, że już wybiera w myślach przepisy. Robin nie zazdrościł ewentualnym gościom.

-Puszczę super muzę! – wtrącił się Cyborg. Cała trójka popatrzyła na Raven, która z niechęcią łypnęła na nich okiem znad książki.

- Na mnie nie liczcie. Będę medytować w swoim pokoju – powiedziała tonem kończącym sprawę i znowu pogrążyła się w lekturze.

-No dobra – zezwolił niechętnie chłopak, bo nie mógł już znieść ich spojrzeń. Rozległ się zbiorowy okrzyk radości Star, BB i Cyborga, po czym wszyscy się rozeszli – Raven do swojego pokoju, bo nie mogła już znieść wrzasków, a pozostali by pisać zaproszenia i poczynić wstępne przygotowania.

Trzy dni później był termin imprezy, i przyszło zadziwiająco sporo ludzi. Robin czuł się trochę głupio w swoim stroju, mimo że zwykle mu nie przeszkadzał. Jego przyjaciele świetnie się bawili. Cyborga znalazł jego największy fan, jakiś mały chłopczyk, i teraz razem z kolegami zanudzali go prośbami o opowieści o walkach. Jakimś sposobem Cyborg jednocześnie zajmował się muzyką tak, że nie cichła ani na chwilę. Beast Boy starał się poderwać grupkę dziewczyn i tańczył ze wszystkimi po kolei. Starfire również tańczyła, ale wykonywała tak dziwne ruchy, że inni tancerze musieli się rozstąpić, by nie uderzyła ich niechcący w niezliczonych piruetach. „Pewnie jakiś tamarański taniec", pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Nawet Raven wyszła z Tower i teraz siedziała w ciemnym kącie z jakimś ponurym chłopakiem.

„A ja co? – myślał Robin – Nic tylko sterczę w kącie." Zastanawiał się, czy nie zatańczyć, ale zrezygnował. Taniec nie był rzeczą, która mu dobrze wychodziła.

Ciągle nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. To było nieco denerwujące. Podszedł do BB, który zrobił sobie małą przerwę i pił lemoniadę przy jednym ze stolików.

- Beast Boy, idę na mały spacer.

- Jasne – BB nie przejął się zbytnio i ciągle wpatrywał się z zachwytem w stojące nieopodal dziewczyny. Chyba nawet nie zrozumiał, co mu powiedział Robin.

Chłopak zgodnie z tym, co powiedział, poszedł do miasta. O tej porze było już bardzo ciemno i cicho, szedł w żółtawym świetle nielicznych latarni. „Aż dziwne, że od paru dni nie mieliśmy żadnego wezwania. Najwyraźniej przestępcy zrobili sobie ostatnio wolne. Właściwie nie ma już prawie kogo poszukiwać. Większość siedzi w więzieniu, Trigon zniszczony, Brother Blood w kawałkach... Chyba tylko Slade jeszcze jest na wolności, ale nawet on ostatnio się nie wychyla. Może ma w zanadrzu nowy plan i tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment?..."

Wtem z daleka dobiegł go przytłumiony krzyk. Najwyraźniej drobne złodziejaszki nadal pracują. Ruszył biegiem i poczuł znajomy dopływ adrenaliny. W ciemnościach nocy, sam na sam z niebezpieczeństwem… Jak za czasów przed poznaniem przyjaciół, zdany tylko na siebie.

Wbiegł za róg ulicy, gdzie dwaj złodzieje kłócili się ze sobą o łup – portfel jakiegoś grubasa, leżącego nieprzytomnie na chodniku. Robin powalił jednego draba z zaskoczenia. Drugi zdążył odskoczyć zaczął strzelać do chłopaka z pistoletu. Niemiał czasu, by wytrącić mu go z ręki, więc wystrzelił linę i podciągnął się na niej aż na drabinkę przeciwpożarową. Była zardzewiała i niezbyt stabilna, musiał odpowiednio po niej balansować by nie spaść, co było trudne, gdy jednocześnie musiał unikać pocisków.

Nagle przeciwnik trafił go w rękę. Było to ledwie muśnięcie, ale kula przecięła rękaw i skórę. Krew zaczęła mu spływać cienkim strumykiem po ramieniu. Ta chwila bólu wystarczyła, by się zachwiał i stracił na chwilę równowagę.

Przerdzewiała drabinka pękła pod jego ciężarem. Próbował chwycić się wystających prętów, ale gdy leciał w dół uderzył głową w jeden z nich. Uderzenie o ziemię pozbawiło go tchu. Zamroczony, przed zemdleniem zdążył zauważyć tylko spadającą na jego głowę pałkę.

„To by było na tyle", pomyślał chłopak ponuro. Istnieje kilka możliwości. Zbiry, a przynajmniej jeden z nich, byli pracownikami Slade'a, został przez niego znaleziony dopiero po fakcie, albo został przez niego uratowany z łap przestępcy. Na myśl o ostatniej możliwości aż skręcił mu się żołądek.

„Co za ironia. Być uratowanym przez swojego najgorszego wroga…"

Pogrążony w absolutnych ciemnościach przez opaskę nie mógł liczyć czasu, który upłynął od obudzenia. Mimo to domyślał się, że musiało minąć co najmniej pół dnia, bo czuł już spory głód.

Jak na wezwanie usłyszał dźwięk mechanizmów otwierających drzwi. Zaturkotały koła wózka i rozszedł się zapach jedzenia. Robinowi ślinka napłynęła do ust, ale jednocześnie obudziła się nim wrodzona ostrożność. „Co jeśli jedzenie jest zatrute? – zastanawiał się z niepokojem – Nie mam zamiaru dać się otruć!" Kiedy poczuł na wargach dotyk łyżki, z trudem odwrócił głowę.

-Nie będę tego jadł – powiedział hardo. Osoba, która podawałam jedzenie bez słowa cofnęła łyżkę, co poznał po zmniejszeniu intensywności zapachu. „To nie może być Slade – myślał chłopak – On ma podkute buty i chodzi głośno, a ten stawia lekkie, ciche kroki"

Rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Robin znowu został sam. Boleśnie sam. Do towarzystwa miał tylko swoje myśli. Zamyślił się nad niepewnością swojego losu.

Ostra igła gorąca przeszyła mu szyję aż do kręgosłupa. Gwałtownie wyrwany z półsnu, w którym znajdował się od dłuższego czasu, nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku bólu.

- Uspokój się – usłyszał przez mgłę cierpienia głos Slade'a – zaraz ci przejdzie. – rzeczywiście, po kilku chwilach ból zelżał, ale chłopak ciągle dyszał ciężko.

-Co ty… mi… zrobiłeś… Co się stało?...

-To tylko niewielki zastrzyk.

Robinowi zakręciło się w głowie i przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwróci obiad.

-Przez chwilę będziesz nieprzytomny. To niezbyt przyjemne, ale niestety potrzebne do wykonania moich zamierzeń.

Chłopakowi coraz trudniej było utrzymać otwarte oczy. „Co tam, i tak nic nie widzę", pomyślał obojętnie i pozwolił opaść ciężkim powiekom.

Obudził się przypięty już nie do krzesła, tylko jakiegoś blatu. Naprężył mięśnie, z całych sił próbując się podnieść, ale nic to nie dało. Był osłabiony głodówką, i na dodatek spętany jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio. Jedyną pozytywną różnicą było to, że nie miał już opaski.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na coś w rodzaju laboratorium. Obok niego stało mnóstwo monitorów, połączonych z dużym komputerem. Z jednostki centralnej wychodziło mnóstwo drobnych kabelków, które biegły prosto do…

Zezując spojrzał na swoją pierś. Nie miał bluzki, a do klatki piersiowej były przyczepione niezliczone elektrody, podłączone do kabelków. Kilka, na ile mógł się zorientować, było przyczepionych do jego głowy.

Zza monitorów wyszedł Slade, coś przy nich regulując.

- Slade! Co ty kombinujesz?! – chłopak znowu zaczął próbować się oswobodzić. Wróg nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko podszedł do klawiatury, na której wstukał jakąś komendę. Robin poczuł lekkie mrowienie w miejscach, gdzie przyczepione były elektrody.

Nagle przed oczami zaczęły błyskawicznie przesuwać mu się wspomnienia.

- Ej, przestań grzebać mi w głowie! – zaprotestował głośno.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał włączone wsteczne przewijanie. Przeskoczyły mu przed oczami widoki z Tokio, z którego wrócili niedawno. Gdy przeskoczył mu przed oczami pocałunek ze Starfire. „Jeśli Slade to teraz ogląda – postanowił – to wykończę go przy najbliższej sposobności…"

Przeleciały jeszcze ich wcześniejsze misje, zmagania z Brotherhood of Evil, krótka współpraca jego i Slade'a podczas końca świata, pierwsze spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, i wreszcie dzieciństwo…

Wróg wyłączył maszynę akurat przed wspomnieniami sprzed założenia maski. Robin odetchnął z ulgą. Wolałby, żeby Slade nie znał jego prawdziwej twarzy.

Wróg podszedł do niego, trzymając w ręce strzykawkę. Chłopak zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, szykując się na taki ból jak wcześniej . Ale tym razem poczuł tylko lekkie ukłucie. Zapadł w odrętwienie prawie natychmiast.

Znowu był na krześle. I znowu jego oczy były zasłonięte opaską.

Z głodu, i być może też zastrzyków, był bardzo osłabiony. Próbował zasnąć, ale za dużo myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie.

Po następnych kilku godzinach wydawało mu się, że ma halucynacje. Z daleka dobiegł go niewyraźny dziewczęcy głos. Zupełnie jakby był w Titans Tower. Starfire zawsze było wszędzie pełno. Rozmarzył się. Zaraz wpadnie roześmiana do pokoju i ogłosi, że dziś jest tamarańskie święto…

„Nie, to bez sensu! – przywołał się do porządku – Starfire tu nie ma, i jeśli nie znajdę sposobu na wydostanie się stąd, prawdopodobnie już jej nie zobaczę"

Przypomniała mu się jego próba odmówienia jedzenia. Teraz żałował, że wtedy niczego nie zjadł. Minął już dzień, jeśli nie więcej. Gardło wyschło mu na wiór, a z żołądkiem wcale nie było lepiej. Slade przecież go nie otruje, gdyby miał go zabić już by to zrobił, i nie fatygowałby się zatruwaniem jedzenia…

Kiedy usłyszał turkot wózka był już lekko nieprzytomny. Tak jak wcześniej poczuł przytkniętą do ust łyżkę. Tym razem zjadł wszystko posłusznie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Osoba, która podawała mu zupę, również nic nie mówiła.

Gorący płyn sprawił, że lepiej się poczuł i nieco oprzytomniał. Wózek zaturkotał.

- Czekaj! – powiedział nagle, i gdy usłyszał, że wózek się zatrzymał, dodał po chwili – Jesteś robotem?

- Nie – odparła niewyraźnie osoba. Robin poznał po głosie, że to dziewczyna.

- Brzmisz jak robot – upierał się, chcąc ją zdenerwować

- Nie jestem żadnym blaszakiem, wbij to sobie do łba! – warknęła.

- No to udowodnij to. Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę. – Robin usłyszał, że do niego podchodzi. „Świetnie, może zdejmie mi tą opaskę i wreszcie zobaczę gdzie jestem."

Poczuł, że opiera dłoń na jego skroni. „No dalej!"

Ale stało się to, czego chłopak najmniej się spodziewał.

Dziewczyna go pocałowała.

Trwało to tylko kilkanaście sekund, ale i tak zabrakło mu oddechu. Kiedy się od niego oderwała wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:

- Racja, nie jesteś robotem. Żaden robot nie byłby do tego zdolny.

- No ja myślę! – parsknęła ironicznie – a zwłaszcza te nasze. To straszne tępaki jeśli nie kieruje nimi bezpośrednio.

- Pracujesz dla Slade'a?

- Nie, jestem dobrym krasnoludkiem, który z litości przynosi ci żarcie. – zadrwiła – Muszę iść.

- Czekaj! – zawołał, za nią, gdy usłyszał, że odchodzi – Jak się nazywasz?

Jej kroki ucichły na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiała

- Rose – powiedziała. Usłyszał zamykane drzwi.

Przez następne kilka dni Rose regularnie przynosiła mu jedzenie. Próbował z nią kilka razy pogadać, ale zbywała jego pytania milczeniem lub zdawkowymi odpowiedziami.

Już ani razu nie zobaczył Slade'a. Nie było po nim śladu, przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy Robin był przytomny. W kilka godzin po zjedzeniu każdego posiłku stawał się nienaturalnie ociężały i zapadał w ciężki sen. Zazwyczaj widywał wtedy fragmenty swoich wspomnień. Co dziwne, najczęściej pojawiały się fragmenty z walki z dr Changiem. Na ile mógł przypuszczać, wróg ciągle podłączał go do tej dziwacznej machiny. Ale czego mógł chcieć od jego wspomnień?

- Słuchaj – zagadnął Rose, gdy ta znowu przyniosła mu jedzenie – roztyję się tutaj bez żadnego ruchu. Nie mogłabyś mi odpiąć chociaż szyi? Strasznie mi zesztywniał kark.

- Wiesz… To nawet dobry pomysł.- powiedziała dziewczyna. W jej głosie słychać było nutkę złośliwej satysfakcji, jakby przygotowywała się do popełnienia jakiejś psoty. Robin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zrobił dobrze.

Kajdany opadły z brzękiem na podłogę. Chłopak niepewnie wstał, ale zachwiał się i oparł o krzesło.

„Ona mnie uwolniła?"

Zerwał opaskę. Światło na chwilę go oślepiło. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył Rose. Miała założoną czarno-pomarańczową maskę, ale w przeciwieństwie do tej Slade'a zakrywającą tylko połowę twarzy. W ręce trzymała dwa, podobne do samurajskich miecze.

- Łap! – rzuciła mu jeden z nich tak szybko, że ledwo zdążył go złapać. Popatrzył na dziewczynę niepewnie.

- Chciałeś się trochę rozruszać – wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na jego zdziwioną minę – Więc proponuję, byśmy sobie trochę powalczyli. Chyba, że się boisz – zmrużyła stalowoniebieskie oczy i ustawiła się w pozycji do ataku.

-Nie boję się – odparł i również uniósł miecz. Już dużo czasu upłynęło od czasu, gdy ostatni raz walczył takim sprzętem, ale to tylko kwestia przypomnienia sobie odpowiednich ruchów. Kciuk tutaj, nogi rozstawione… Zerknął na drzwi. Może uda mu się wywalczyć drogę do wolności?...

Rose zauważyła jego spojrzenie i pstryknęła palcami lewej ręki. Przy wyjściu ustawiły się dwa spore roboty.

- Na wszelki wypadek – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Robin ciął mieczem z zaskoczenia. Specjalnie postarał się, by jego cios nie był zbyt mocny. To w końcu dziewczyna, i wydawała się tylko dobrze bawić, a nie walczyć na poważnie. Poza tym wcale nie był pewien, czy naprawdę jest przeciw niemu.

- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zaśmiała się z łatwością parując cios. Tym razem ona uderzyła. Robin zdążył zablokować cięcie, ale lekko się zachwiał. Dalsze bronienie się przychodziło mu coraz trudniej i stopniowo cofał się pod ścianę.

„Dobra, dosyć. Zaczynam walczyć na poważnie."

Podskoczył, wykonując salto do przodu. Wylądował za dziewczyną, tyłem do niej. Obrócił się w piruecie tnąc w plecy Rose… której już tam nie było.

- Mam cię! – krzyknęła zza jego pleców i kopnięciem przewróciła go na ziemię. Chłopak upadł na ziemię i ciężko dysząc czekał na cios. Ale ten nie nastąpił.

- Wstawaj, chyba że się poddajesz.

- To było zagranie nie fair!

- To ty zacząłeś tym swoim saltem. A poza tym nie mam powodu, by walczyć fair.

Robin mieczem podciął nogi Rose. Ta podskoczyła i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, gdy wstawał.

- Więc się nie poddajesz? Świetnie, będę miała jeszcze trochę zabawy.

Chłopak wziął zamach mieczem. Nabrał już trochę wprawy i rozruszał mięśnie. Uderzanie i parowanie ciosów przeciwniczki nie stanowiło już dla niego takiej trudności, jak przedtem.

- No, no… Brzdąc zaczyna się uczyć od mistrza, co? – stwierdziła, gdy udało jej się o włos uniknąć ciosu w kolano – Jak widzę ty też już nie grasz fair.

- Jak sama mówiłaś, nie mam powodu by walczyć fair.

Zaczęło mu lekko szumieć w głowie. Rose zaczęła zadawać ciosy coraz szybciej. Chłopak powoli tracił siły. Najwyraźniej zaczynały działać środki odurzające z jedzenia.

Dziewczyna wytrąciła mu z ręki broń i ją zręcznie złapała, nim spadła na ziemię. Przyłożyła mu oba miecze do szyi.

- Jeden-zero dla mnie – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, chowając miecze do pochew na plecach – Może kiedyś jeszcze sobie tak powalczymy. A na razie siadaj z powrotem na krześle, bo za kilka minut zwalisz się na podłogę.

Robin posłusznie usiadł. Był wyczerpany walką i rzeczywiście ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Nawet gdyby zdołał teraz zerwać się i pobiec, pomiędzy nim i wyjściem stała Rose, która ciągle wydawała się mieć pełno sił, już nie wspominając o dwóch robotach.

-Trzymaj się, brzdącu – powiedziała po założeniu mu kajdan – Aha, to chyba nie będzie ci potrzebne – podniosła z podłogi opaskę i schowała ją do kieszeni. Robin zasnął.

Tym razem nic mu się nie śniło.

- Czemu mnie tutaj trzymacie? – zapytał Rose, gdy ta znowu przyszła przynieść mu jedzenie. Tym razem mógł jeść sam, bo uwolniła mu ręce – Slade przeglądał moje wspomnienia. Nic z tego nie rozumiem…

- Szukał pewnych szczegółów, których ty nie zauważyłeś. A co do pierwszego pytania… - zawahała się – mamy nadzieję, że będziesz z nami współpracował. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

- Nie mam zamiaru!...

- To jego pomysł, nie mój – żachnęła się dziewczyna – Mówiłam mu, że z robotami świetnie sobie poradzę sama, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać! Jak zwykle uparty jak osioł.

- Przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzamy.

- Pamiętasz, kiedy Trigonowi prawie udało się zniszczyć świat?

- Tak… Chwila, ty nie mogłaś tego widzieć! Oprócz nas, no i Slade'a, wszyscy zmienili się w kamień.

- Ja też byłam wtedy pewnie marmurową statuetką… Ale jak na razie mogłam to wywnioskować tylko na podstawie relacji Slade'a. Wydawało mi się nawet, że wszystko zmyślił, ale ty chyba też orientujesz się w tej sytuacji.

- Wtedy pomógł mi odnaleźć Raven…

- Tak? – zdziwiła się – O tobie nic nie mówił. Ale już dosyć dyskusji o końcu świata w wykonaniu tego rogatego demonka. Teraz zagrożenie jest gorsze. O wiele gorsze.

- Co może być gorsze od zamienienia świata w drugie piekło?

- Na przykład wysadzenie go w powietrze.

- Dokładnie – usłyszeli od drzwi głos Slade'a, który wszedł do pomieszczenia w obstawie robotów.

Rose westchnęła i popatrzyła na Robina przewracając oczami

- Popisuje się tymi robotami – mruknęła pod nosem, a głośno dodała – On ci to lepiej wyjaśni.

- Slade, mam rozumieć, że jakiś geniusz zła uprzedził cię w planach zniszczenia świata? – zapytał ironicznie chłopak

- Robin, Robin… Widzę, że ciągle nie pojmujesz mojego sposobu rozumowania. Ja nie chcę zniszczyć świata, ja chcę go opanować, to całkiem inna sprawa. A to może być dosyć trudne, gdy cała planeta zmienia się w garstkę pyłu…

- No dobra – poddał się Robin – Jak niby Ziemia ma zostać zniszczona? Strzał z kosmicznego działka? A może wielka bomba w jądrze planety?

- Jakbyś zgadł… - westchnęła dziewczyna

- Tutaj, tutaj i tutaj – Slade wskazał na pulsujące czerwono kropki na trójwymiarowym hologramie Ziemi – są obecnie kończone wiercenia.

- I jak rozumiem, są dosyć głębokie?

Slade wcisnął jeden z przycisków na pulpicie. Model planety przemienił się w jej przekrój.

- Czerwone kreski to odwierty. Przedostali się już do wewnętrznego płaszcza. Gorąco im nie szkodzi, bo są w posiadaniu specjalnego stopu tytanu i uranu, który nie stopi się nawet w temperaturze jądra. Jest też oczywiście rozbudowany system chłodzenia.

- Jednym słowem dranie mają wszystko, czego potrzebują – podsumowała Rose – Oczywiście również ładunki wybuchowe, które podłożą tuż przy jądrze. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, czekają nas „małe" fajerwerki…

- …a jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie tego to zniszczenie systemów chłodzących. Będzie to dosyć trudne, bo jest ich kilka niezależnych od siebie, i wszystkie leżą na dnie oceanu…

- Oceanu? – zdziwił się Robin – Dlaczego tam?

- Pomyśl – wzruszyła ramionami Rose – skąd by brali wodę do chłodzenia?

- Jeśli system chłodzący zostanie zniszczony, szyby się rozgrzeją i większość urządzeń, ponieważ nie mogą być zrobione z odpornego stopu, zostanie stopiona.

- Nie wspominając już o ludziach, którzy tam pracują. Będą spieczeni na grzanki. – zakończyła Rose

- I mam wam w tym pomóc? Za cenę życia niewinnych ludzi?

- Tak. Jeśli się zgodzisz. Jeśli nie, twój pokoik jest ciągle wolny.

Kiedy Robin bombardował dziewczynę wściekłymi spojrzeniami, Slade wstukał kombinację klawiszy i na ekranie pojawiły się plany budynków.

- Sterownie chłodni znajdują się pod wodą, tuż koło wylotów szybów – powiedział – Aby się tam dostać, trzeba wejść przez budynek spółki i zejść do podwodnego tunelu – nacisnął inny guzik, i jedno z pomieszczeń zostało zaznaczone się na czerwono – Tutaj trzeba podłożyć detonator, by uszkodził główny mechanizm. W każdej sterowni wygląda to podobnie. Gdyby bomba nie odpaliła, trzeba samemu zniszczyć mechanizmy i dopilnować, by nikt nie próbował tego naprawić przez przynajmniej godzinę.

- O to się nie martw – Rose uśmiechnęła się okrutnie i odruchowo sięgnęła do mieczy na plecach.

- Chcecie, żebym z wami współpracował? – upewnił się Robin

- Zrobisz to – powiedziała dziewczyna. To nie było pytanie tylko stwierdzenie faktu i Robin o tym wiedział – Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś ściągnął też swoich kumpli. Tych, no… - zmarszczyła brwi - Cyborga, Raven… Zapomniałam imion pozostałych. Aha, i pamiętaj, że to nie jest zabawa. To nie misja dla dzieciaków – spojrzała na jego strój – zwłaszcza takich w pstrokatych ciuchach.

- Nie jestem dzieciakiem! – obruszył się chłopak – To, że jestem niski, nie znaczy, ze nie umiem walczyć na poważnie!

- Przekonamy się, czy w akcji sprawisz się równie nędznie, co podczas pojedynku. A na razie może chciałbyś obejrzeć materiały zebrane na temat całej sprawy? – wskazała na inny komputer

- Na pewno mnie nie nabieracie?

- Sam sprawdź. – odwróciła się i zaczęła pomagać Slade'owi w ustawieniach jakiś parametrów. Robin zastanowił się, czy nie mógłby ich teraz zaatakować z zaskoczenia, gdy są odwróceni do niego plecami, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Broń w rękach robotów stojących niedaleko wyglądała dosyć groźnie, a on nie miał sprzętu. Kilka może zdołałby załatwić, ale później pokonałyby go samą przewagą liczebną.

Podszedł do komputera i otworzył plik pod oryginalną nazwą _Spisek firmy R.O.P.E. mający na celu wysadzenie planety w powietrze_. Znajdowały się w nim liczne plany pomieszczeń, w tym te, które pokazywał Slade, nagrania rozmów, fragmenty filmów z kamer przemysłowych, a nawet skany nielicznych wycinków prasowych. W jednym z dokumentów znajdował się jeden ogromny schemat z mnóstwem nazwisk połączonych strzałkami i odnośnikami do nie- wiadomo-czego. Zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę obejrzenie całości. Wszystko prowadziło do jednego wniosku – trzeba zapobiec zniszczeniu planety i jest na to tylko jeden sposób. Robin wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości.

- To twój komunikator – odezwała się dziewczyna za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i wziął od niej urządzenie, sprawdzając, czy działa. Zapikało i posłusznie wyświetliło listę poleceń.

- Na krześle jest twój pas i rękawiczki. Peleryny nigdzie nie było, musiał zabrać ją ten złodziejaszek. Nie chciało mi się za nim gonić – kiedy zakładał brakujące elementy kostiumu wyciągnęła z kieszeni dwa malutkie urządzenia. Włożyła jedno do ucha, a drugie podała jemu

– Dzięki temu będziemy się porozumiewać? – zapytał Robin ze zrozumieniem i również włożył nadajnik do ucha.

- Wiesz co… naprawdę powinieneś zmienić ten strój – zmierzyła go pogardliwie spojrzeniem – wyglądasz jak skrzyżowanie papugi i… no tak, misia pandy. To przez tę maskę.

- Mogłabyś uprzejmie odczepić się od mojego stroju?

- Nie mam zamiaru tego robić – odparła zadowolona ze zdenerwowania go – Jakoś niezbyt mam ochotę spartaczyć robotę tylko dlatego, że mój towarzysz w misji rzucał się w oczy jak orangutan w Paryżu.

- Hej!...

- Albo zrzucisz te łachy i ubierzesz się w coś mniej widocznego, albo nie idziesz.

- Dobrze, jak chcesz – westchnął ciężko – ale nie mam niczego tego typu do ubrania.

- Masz farta, akurat mam w zanadrzu kopię twojego starego uniformu z czasów, kiedy na chwilę do nas dołączyłeś.

- Nigdzie w bazie cię nie widziałem.

- Nie jestem głupia. Sama odmówiłam brania wspólnych treningów z tobą. Nawet kilku tygodni nie wytrzymałeś – wyciągnęła z szafki czarny kombinezon i ochraniacze. Robin odebrał je niechętnie. Zanim poszedł się przebrać za zasłonę, którą wskazała mu Rose, oderwał o uniformu znak 'S'. Dziewczyna podniosła na ten gest brwi, ale nie skomentowała jego poczynań ani słowem.

- Skontaktuj się z pozostałymi Tytanami – powiedziała, gdy wyszedł już przebrany – Jeśli ci nie uwierzą, prześlij im dane z komputera. Mają się spotkać z nami na naradzie za trzy godziny przy fabryce kleju – odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju. Robin otworzył komunikator.

- Gdzie on się podziewa?! – BB chodził tam i z powrotem po salonie Titans Tower – Ufo go porwało?!

- Na pewno się z nami skontaktuje – próbowała uspokoić go Raven, ale sama była bardzo zaniepokojona.

- Ja mam złe przeczucia – powiedziała smutno Starfire – Już raz został zmuszony do współpracy ze Slade'em, może teraz też?

- Tak – rozległ się nagle głos lidera – Ale tym razem jest naprawdę poważny problem.

Tytani wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. Miał na sobie strój, jaki nosił podczas krótkiego praktykowania u Slade'a.

- Pozwólcie, że wszystko wam wyjaśnię – poprosił. Po pół godziny skończył opowiadać skróconą wersję swojej historii.

-Chcesz nam powiedzieć – zaczęła powoli Raven – Że Slade tak nagle postanowił przejść na dobrą stronę?

- Nie tak do koń… AŁ! – Robina odtrąciła na bok dziewczyna w czarno-pomarańczowej masce.

- No cześć i czółko, czy jak tam macie w zwyczaju się witać – powiedziała i zmierzyła wszystkich badawczym wzrokiem – Chciałam zobaczyć, z kim przyjdziemy pracować. Przynajmniej nie macie gorszych ciuchów od niego – wskazała głową na lewą stronę ekranu, skąd wyłonił się Robin i wypchnął ją poza kadr.

- Rose już poznaliście – powiedział zakłopotany

-Odebrałem od ciebie te dane o R.O.P.E. – wtrącił Cyborg, stukając w klawiaturę komputera. Gdy otworzył pliki aż gwizdnął – Sporo mamy tego materiału.

- Macie jakieś dwie godziny na przejrzenie tego. Po tym czasie bądźcie pod fabryką kleju, trzeba ustalić szczegóły całej akcji, o ile oczywiście będziecie chcieć wziąć w niej udział.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie.

- Przyjęliśmy, gościu – BB zasalutował – stawimy się w terminie.

Robin wyłączył komunikator.

- Sądzicie, że powiedział prawdę? – spytała Raven

- Nie wiem – odparła poirytowana Star – Ale nie podoba mi się tamta dziewczyna.

Robin schował komunikator do kieszeni i usiadł na najbliższym krześle, pocierając czoło w zamyśleniu

- Twoi przyjaciele wyglądają na jeszcze bardziej walniętych od ciebie – stwierdziła Rose i usiadła obok niego – zielony mikrus, blaszak, gotka i ruda dziewucha w miniówce.

- Hej, wara od moich przyjaciół! Zwłaszcza od Starfire! To żadna dziewucha, po prostu jest… oryginalna.

- Taaak… Może i masz rację, ale dla mnie wygląda na słodką optymistkę…

- Bo nią jest

- …a słodkie optymistki nie mają szans na tej misji – dokończyła ze stoickim spokojem – Pewnie na widok krwi mdleje, już nie wspominając o gorszych rzeczach.

Robin nie skomentował tej uwagi. Zamyślony spojrzał na swoje ręce, ubrane w czarne rękawiczki. „Może i ma rację…"

- No i co? Czekamy już chyba z pół godziny – marudził Cyborg chodząc tam i z powrotem. Raven wykorzystała okazję i zaczęła medytować, a pozostali pogrążyli się w myślach.

- Wszyscy w komplecie?! – zawołała nagle Rose, wychodząc zza kilku ogromnych pudeł. Obok niej wlókł się Robin z nieco idiotyczną miną – Zdecydowaliście się? Na pewno wchodzicie w tą misję? – kiedy Tytani odpowiedzieli twierdząco wskazała na Cyborga – Ty, blaszak, czy jak ci tam, będziesz w bazie D. Zaraz wyjaśnię ci8 szczegóły twojej części zadania.

Podczas gdy dziewczyna tłumaczyła jemu i Raven przebieg i trasę zadania, Robin podszedł do Starfire.

- Star, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – zapytał niepewnie. Kiedy odeszli kawałek od grupy, powiedział: - Rose mi uświadomiła, że to bardzo niebezpieczna misja. Nie chciałbym, żeby ci się coś stało…

- Robinie, wszyscy ryzykujemy tak samo. – powiedziała Starfire i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu – Poradzę sobie, obiecuję.

- Gdybym cię stracił, do końca życia nie pozbierałbym się przez wyrzuty sumienia.

Starfire uśmiechnęła się słodko. Robin chciał jej powiedzieć jeszcze wiele rzeczy, ale musieli wrócić do kręgu przyjaciół, bo Rose kiwała na nich niecierpliwie ręką.

- No to wszystko jasne – Rose dała każdemu Tytanowi detonator i zapalnik czasowy, który mieli wcisnąć w odpowiednim momencie – A to – wyciągnęła z kieszeni nadajniki – włóżcie sobie do uszu. Ale po rozpoczęciu misji nie próbujcie się ze mną kontaktować, dopóki nie dam sygnału. Nie chcę, żeby przy walce mieczem zadrżała mi ręka. – uśmiechnęła się

- Mamy już komunikatory – zaoponował Cyborg

- Te kolorowe zabaweczki? Robią za dużo hałasu i są niepraktyczne, a poza tym trudno ich użyć bez rąk. No dobra, znacie swoje cele. Zgłoście się po dotarciu na miejsca.

Wylądowali cicho na tyłach budynku.

- Teraz musimy poczekać na zgłoszenie się pozostałych – stwierdziła Rose, i usiadła na karoserii mini statku powietrznego – Zależy mi na skoordynowaniu, więc ruszymy wszyscy jednocześnie. A kiedy to się stanie, postaraj się nie wchodzić mi w drogę, dobra? Masz mnie tylko ubezpieczać, ładunkiem zajmę się ja.

- Jasne, jasne… - chłopak zaczynał się powoli przyzwyczajać do jej narzekania i ironii, ale i tak miał dość nazywania go brzdącem.

- Tutaj Cyborg! – rozległ się głos w nadajnikach – Jesteśmy razem z Raven przed głównym wejściem.

- Idioci – syknęła Rose – przejdźcie na tyły! Tam są tylne drzwi, przez które macie się wślizgnąć! I nie zapomnijcie o załatwieniu strażnika.

- Przyjąłem – głos Cyborga umilkł i w nadajniku rozległo się ciche pyknięcie, sygnalizujące przerwanie połączenia. Chwilę potem zgłosili się Starfire i BB, a na samym końcu Slade.

- Już czas – usłyszeli jego głos –Akcja się rozpoczęła.

-Dobra, już ruszamy. – odpowiedziała Rose

Podeszli do tylnego wejścia. Dziewczyna psiknęła czymś na zawiasy, więc drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie. W korytarzu siedział na krześle strażnik. Zerwał się na ich widok, ale ona była szybsza. Unieruchomiła go przyciskając do ściany i zasłaniając dłonią usta.

- Zabierz mu broń i kartę magnetyczną – rozkazała cicho Robinowi. Chłopak wypełnił jej polecenie, ale kiedy wyjęła jeden z mieczy, lekko spanikował.

- Chcesz go zabić? – zapytał z przestrachem

- Tak, a co? – odparła zirytowana

- Nie mam zamiaru na to pozwolić! – chwycił dłoń, którą ściskała miecz – Prędzej zrezygnuję z całej tej afery.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. W końcu Rose spuściła wzrok i schowała miecz.

- Dobra, nie gorączkuj się tak. I tak nie miałam zamiaru brudzić sobie kostiumu na początek dnia. – wyjęła z kieszeni malutką strzykawkę i wbiła strażnikowi w ramię. Po chwili zwiotczał i mogła go spokojnie posadzić na krześle. – Mamy trzy godziny, zanim się obudzi. A na przyszłość pamiętaj, że jeśli nas zauważą, może polać się sporo krwi. Miejmy nadzieję, ze nie naszej.

Ruszyli dalej korytarzem. Dalej, co dziwne, nie było już strażników. Wprawdzie spod niektórych drzwi sączyło się blade światło, ale mijali je na palcach.

- To na razie część administracyjna – wyjaśniła szeptem Rose – Oficjalnie to spółka naftowa. Musimy znaleźć zejście na niższy poziom, jakieś schody, albo coś… Nie udało nam się zdobyć dokładniejszych informacji.

Dotarli do następnych drzwi, które okazały się wejściem do windy. Rose pokręciła głową i wskazała na drugie drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się schody.

Zeszli najciszej jak umieli. Dziewczyna niemiała z tym problemów, ale Robin przez swoje podkute buty musiał bardzo się starać, żeby nie hałasować.

Po zejściu ze schodów zatrzymali się, bo w pomieszczeniu przed nimi paliło się światło. Rose wyjrzała przez szparę w drzwiach.

- Trzech strażników – poinformowała – jeśli dostaniemy się na rury na suficie, powinniśmy przejść niezauważeni.

Zaczekali, aż strażnicy nie będą odwróceni w ich stronę i wyszli z kryjówki. Rose podsadziła Robina z racji jego mniejszego wzrostu, a potem przy jego pomocy również wywindowała się na górę. Zdążyli w ostatniej chwili.

Rose próbowała przekazać mu coś na migi jedną ręką. Robin domyślił się, o co jej chodzi. lepiej, żeby te rury się pod nimi nie załamały.

Ruszyli powoli i ostrożnie na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Strażnicy zaczęli grać w karty i najwyraźniej zapomnieli o całym świecie, więc mogli spokojnie zejść.

- Tędy – Rose wskazała na drzwi. Wsunęła kartę magnetyczną do czytnika i wstukała na klawiaturze ciąg cyfr.

- Błędny kod – zapiszczało urządzenie. Robin wzdrygnął się i obejrzał na strażników, ale ci najwyraźniej niczego nie usłyszeli, pochłonięci rozmową i grą w karty.

- No dalej – mruczała pod nosem Rose, wstukując coraz to inne kombinacje cyfr. W końcu poddała się i wyjęła malutkie urządzono, które przypięła do pulpitu.

- Rozkoduje zamek za dziesięć minut – wyjaśniła szeptem – Lepiej wróćmy na te rury.

- Chyba za późno – zauważył Robin, wskazując na jednego ze strażników, który właśnie tą chwilę wybrał, by ich zauważyć.

- Hej! Coście za jedni?! – wrzasnął i zerwał się z krzesła, chwytając za broń. Pozostali, gdy zobaczyli to co on, również pospiesznie wstali.

Robin ugodził jednego w szczękę. Szybko wyciągnął metalowy kij i starł się z drugim w walce. Rose wzięła na siebie tego z bronią, zwinnie odskakując przed pociskami i starając się zbliżyć do niego na zasięg miecza.

Robin widząc, że nie poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem, który wyciągnął broń, prędko sięgnął po bombę dymną.

- Nie! – krzyknęła Rose – Nie rób tego! – ale chłopak już odbezpieczył zapalnik i rzucił bombą w przeciwnika. Jednak chybił, a bomba odbiła się od ściany i poleciała w jego stronę. Zdołał tylko osłonić rękami twarz w obronie przed nagłą falą dymu, ale i tak po ułamku sekundy zaczął kaszleć i dusić się. Nic nie widział, bo zaczęły mu łzawić oczy, a na dodatek włączyły się zraszacze. „Może to jednak nie był taki najlepszy pomysł."

Rose zamachnęła się i uderzyła rękojeścią miecza w głowę strażnika, który podniósł się po ciosie Robina i właśnie celował do niego z broni.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, pomagając mu dotrzeć przez gęste kłęby dymu do drzwi. Na urządzeniu przyczepionym do pulpitu odliczał się czas do zakończenia rozkodowywania.

- Raczej nie.

- Mama cię nie nauczyła, że nie rzuca się bomb dymnych w ciasnych pomieszczeniach?

- Odczep się…

- Dobra, już jestem cicho. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że narobiliśmy niezłego zamieszania. Niedługo ściągniemy sobie na kark jeszcze policję i straż pożarną! – nagle zauważyła jakieś poruszenie z boku pokoju – Co to jest?

Zostawiła wciąż kaszlącego Robina przy drzwiach i podeszła.

- Szlag! – zaklęła i strzeliła bronią podniesioną z podłogi. Rozszedł się swąd palonego plastiku.

- Co to było? – spytał Robin, któremu oddech nieco się już uspokoił

- Kamera – stwierdziła ponuro – No to już naprawdę musimy się sprężać, brzdącu. Jeśli w centrum kontroli nie urządzili sobie akurat partii domina, w co wątpię, już idą po nas nowi strażnicy.

- Urządzenie rozkodowane – poinformował ich piskliwy głosik. Drzwi rozsunęły się. Pomieszczenie za nimi okazało się windą. Rose skrzywiła się i złapała za głowę.

- Co jest? – spytał zaniepokojony Robin

- Już nic – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby i wkroczyła do windy – Szybciej – marudziła, naciskając przycisk ostatniego piętra pod powierzchnią ziemi. Wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną i zbladła. Spojrzenie miała nieobecne, jakby nagle zaczęła wpatrywać się w głąb siebie. Gdy zjechali na trzecie „minusowe" piętro winda się zatrzymała.

- Hej! Wy tam! – usłyszeli po rozsunięciu drzwi – Ręce do góry i wyjdźcie spokojnie!

Rose oprzytomniała i skinęła głową Robinowi. Powoli uniosła ręce i chłopak zrobił to samo. Wyszli z windy i momentalnie otoczyło ich ze dwudziestu strażników.

Dziewczyna kopnęła najbliższego w kostkę i pociągnęła Robina na ziemię, gdy reszta otworzyła ogień. Prawie wszyscy trafili w siebie nawzajem. Gdy skończyły im się naboje, Robin i Rose wstali. Dziewczyna cięła mieczem dwóch po swojej prawej, którzy jeszcze stali, a Robin znokautował trzeciego.

- Coś takiego, jeszcze bardziej tępi od robotów – skomentowała Rose i wskazała na następne drzwi – Tędy.

Weszli do dużej hali. Stało w niej sporo pojazdów. Kawałek po ich lewej stronie ział wylot dużego, ciemnego tunelu. Rose wskazała go ręką.

- Musimy przez niego przejechać. Na końcu znajduje się dowodzenie – podeszła do czarnego motoru i sprawdziła poziom paliwa – Dobra, ja biorę to cudeńko. Tam jest podobny motor, możesz go wziąć.

Wsiedli na wybrane pojazdy i ruszyli do tunelu. Na początku było bardzo ciemno, ale po minucie wjechali w obszar oświetlony bocznymi reflektorami.

- Łał… - powiedział Robin z podziwem. Tunel znajdował się pod wodą. Przez szklane ściany można było zobaczyć przepływające leniwie ryby i falujący las wodorostów.

- Gdyby udostępnili ten obszar turystom zarobiliby krocie – odezwała się Rose – Widać, że nie mają żyłki do interesów.

Dojechali już prawie do końca, gdy ktoś nagle zaczął do nich strzelać. Trafili motor Rose, który zaczął niepokojąco dymić. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i zeskoczyła w ostatniej chwili przed wybuchem zbiornika paliwa. Odbiegła kawałek osłaniając się rękami od odłamków i kropli stopionego plastiku.

- Rose, tutaj! – krzyknął Robin zawracając i zatrzymując się na chwilę koło niej. Wskoczyła na siedzenie tuż za nim i objęła go w pasie.

- Jedź! – poleciła ostro – Nawet jeśli będą ci skakać pod koła!

Ostro ruszyli z miejsca wśród świstających pocisków. Robin był zdenerwowany. Coraz mniej mu się wszystko podobało, ale trzeba było wypełnić misję.

- Drzwi! – krzyknął nagle, widząc, że coraz bardziej się zbliżają – Co z nimi i strażnikami? Nie mogę po prostu po nich przejechać!

- Zostaw to mnie!

Rose wyjęła mały pistolet i starannie wycelowała w rysujące się przed nimi drzwi. Maleńka kulka pomknęła w stronę zablokowanego przejścia i po zetknięciu z framugą rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. Robin gwałtownie zahamował.

- Uprzedzaj! – zawołał odrobinę za głośno, bo wybuch go ogłuszył – Przez ciebie dostanę zawału!

- Jasne, akurat będę się przejmować twoim serduszkiem. Ruszaj wreszcie!

Przejechali po szczątkach drewna i kilku pechowych strażnikach, którzy znaleźli się zbyt blisko wybuchu. Inni leżeli bezładnie dookoła.

- Dalej już nie pojedziemy. – stwierdził Robin i wyłączył silnik. Zsiedli z motoru

- Chyba wszyscy strażnicy z tego pomieszczenia „wyszli" nam wcześniej na spotkanie. – powiedziała Rose – ale trzymaj broń w pogotowiu.

Otworzyła następne drzwi kartą magnetyczną i weszli do środka. Stało tam kilku inżynierów w kombinezonach ochronnych. Robin sam ich obezwładnił i związał, a Rose uszkodziła kamery i wyjęła detonator.

- Zgłoście się! – powiedziała do nadajnika, jednocześnie montując mini bombę – Jesteśmy w sterowni, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Ale zanim zdążyła przymocować ładunek do końca, ktoś strzelił jej w rękę. Krzyknęła i wypuściła z przestrzelonej dłoni urządzenie. Krzywiąc się z bólu próbowała je złapać, ale wpadło przez kratę w podłodze na niższy poziom.

- Robin, twój detonator! Zamocuj go, ja cię będę cię osłaniać!

Chłopak wyciągnął ładunek i podbiegł do pulpitu sterowniczego. Drżącymi rękami starał się przyczepić urządzenie i wcisnąć zapalnik. Rose unieszkodliwiała strażników jednego po drugim. Używała do tego jednej ręki, a przestrzeloną, krwawiącą dłoń przycisnęła do boku. Pomimo ograniczonych możliwości radziła sobie nieźle.

Robin skończył przymocowywać ładunek i wcisnął zapalnik. Zaczęło się odliczanie do wybuchu.

- Gotowe! – krzyknął do dziewczyny. Odwrócił się i z przerażeniem zauważył, że dostała co najmniej kilka strzałów w lewą nogę. Krew spływała jej po udzie, ale mimo to nadal zaciekle się broniła.

Na szczęście pozostało tylko kilku strażników i tych unieszkodliwił Robin.

- Trzeba stąd zwiewać! - powiedział

- Porażająca zdolność dedukcji – stwierdziła Rose cierpko i pozwoliła sobie pomóc w dojściu do motoru. Wyjechali prędko i wracając przez całą drogę nie spotkali już żadnych strażników.

Kiedy wydostali się na świeże powietrze, Rose zachwiała się i o mało nie upadła. Uchroniło ją od tego oparcie się o Robina.

- Wiesz, byłeś całkiem niezły, jak na brzdąca oczywiście – wymamrotała – Gdybyś był po mojej stronie,

- Straciłaś sporo krwi – przerwał jej, patrząc na rany – Trzeba jakoś zatamować krwotok. – włączył nadajnik w uchu, robiąc jednocześnie zaimprowizowaną opaskę uciskową – Tytani, zgłoście się!

- Yo! Tutaj Cyborg! – odezwał się zmęczony głos – My z Raven mamy już wszystko za sobą. Na końcu, gdy wychodziliśmy, przyczaił nas jakiś gość, ale zwialiśmy bez problemów. A wam jak poszło?

- Gorzej. O wiele. Rose została ranna, mógłbyś przygotować sprzęt medyczny w Titans Tower?

- Jasne – odparł i rozłączył się.

- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w tym waszym małym 'T' – zaprotestowała Rose, gdy Robin pomagał jej wsiąść do statku powietrznego – Wydacie mnie policji!

- Na razie możesz być spokojna. Możesz to uznać za spłacenie długu wdzięczności. – powiedział chłopak uspokajającym tonem i zasiadł za sterami.

Kiedy przylecieli, Cyborg i Raven już na nich czekali. Robin chciał namówić Raven, by na miejscu trochę podleczyła Rose, ale odmówiła.

- Nie mam zamiaru jeszcze dodatkowo pomagać wrogowi. – stwierdziła stanowczo – poza tym czuję od niej coś dziwnego – dodała i podejrzliwie zerknęła na pacjentkę.

Położyli nieprzytomną Rose na łóżku i zbadali.

Na szczęście nie straciła aż tyle krwi, by trzeba było robić transfuzję. Rose z zabandażowaną nogą i dłonią nie wydawała się już tą samą dziewczyną, co przedtem. Z groźniej wojowniczki przeistoczyła się w bezbronną ofiarę.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wdało się zakażenie. – powiedział Cyborg, włączając czujniki kontrolujące stan zdrowia.

- Nie mieliście żadnych wieści od Starfire i Beast Boy'a? – spytała Raven – Nie zgłaszali się od rozpoczęcia misji.

- Do nas też nie zgłosili się ani razu – Robin zrobił się nagle niespokojny – Może zepsuł im się sprzęt i nie mogą się z nami skontaktować?

- Dwa komunikatory i dwa nadajniki na raz? Wątpię. – powiedziała smutno Raven

Nagle system obronny Titans Tower wykrył pojawienie się na terenie jakiejś osoby.

- Beast Boy! – Robin i Raven pobiegli do wyjścia. Stał tam strasznie wyczerpany i obszarpany BB.

- Gdzie Starfire?! – krzyknął przerażony Robin i potrząsnął przyjacielem – Dlaczego z tobą nie wróciła?!

- Nie wiem, gościu – wydyszał z trudem BB i zatoczył się lekko, kiedy chłopak go puścił – Kiedy weszliśmy zaraz na nas naskoczyli. I jakoś tak się rozdzieliliśmy. Wydostałem się po zamontowaniu bomby, ale ona… Nie wiem…

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że została tam?! – Robin musiał usiąść. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Raven i Beast Boy popatrzyli po sobie ze zrozumieniem. Od czasu wyprawy do Tokio Robin i Starfire prawie się nie rozstawali.

- Musimy jej szukać – nagle wstał – wezmę T-shipa i polecę. Gdzie konkretnie mieliście swoją część zadania? – gdy BB podał mu współrzędne chłopak wyszedł szybko.

- Ja z nim pójdę – powiedziała Raven – Beast Boy, lepiej idź do sali szpitalnej i powiedz Cyborgowi o całej sytuacji – pobiegła za Robinem.

- Czekaj! – chłopak usłyszał głos przyjaciółki – Pomogę ci jej szukać.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho – Miejmy nadzieję, że jest cała i zdrowa.

Raven nie była taka pewna, ale nic nie mówiła. Nie chciała jeszcze pogarszać sytuacji swoim pesymizmem.

Dolecieli na miejsce po kilku godzinach. Budynek był dużo mniejszy do tego, który mieli przydzieleni Robin i Rose. Wokół stało mnóstwo policyjnych radiowozów, więc byli zmuszeni wylądować kawałek dalej, za drzewami.

- Jeśli została w środku, ale poza zasięgiem wybuchu, powinni ją znaleźć. – powiedziała dziewczyna – Trzeba się ich spytać.

- Może wydostała się na zewnątrz? – zastanawiał się Robin – Trzeba przeszukać okolicę.

- Ja to zrobię szybciej. Idź do tych policjantów, może ją znaleźli?

Robin zgodził się z nią. Gdy poszła, ogarnął się nieco i podszedł do radiowozów.

- Stój! – policjanci otoczyli go - Kim jesteś?!

- Szukam mojej… siostry – skłamał gładko – Poszła odwiedzić tatę, pracował tutaj. Czy coś się stało?

Policjanci dziwnie patrzyli na jego podarty, ciemny strój i maskę. Miał nadzieję, ze wezmą je za kostiumy na wcześnie obchodzone Halloween, które miało być dopiero za tydzień.

- Jak wygląda twoja siostra? – spytał w końcu funkcjonariusz z siwymi włosami, wyglądający na najwyższego rangą. Dał znak innym, by się rozeszli. Robin odetchnął z ulgą.

- Rude włosy, zielone oczy, wysoka, nosi krótką spódnicę i bluzkę, buty do kolan… -zaczął wymieniać

- Podaj swój numer telefonu. Jeśli gdzieś tutaj jest i ją znajdziemy, na pewno cię zawiadomimy. A teraz lepiej już idź, muszę nadzorować akcję.

Robin podał numer telefonu wbudowanego w ramię Cyborga i odszedł. Spotkał Raven przy T-shipie.

- Nic – powiedziała ponuro – ani śladu. Żywej duszy promieniu dwóch kilometrów oprócz policji i kilku bezdomnych. Więcej już nic nie zdziałamy.

- Jak ona się czuje? – zapytał BB Cyborga – Jakoś niewyraźnie wygląda.

- Wdało się zakażenie – wyjaśnił zmartwiony – Ma wysoką gorączkę. Będę musiał podać antybiotyk dożylnie, bo nie można jej dobudzić – wyjął z szafki strzykawkę i napełnił ją białawym płynem. Rose nawet nie jęknęła, gdy wbił jej igłę w ramię. Leżała nieruchomo z popielatą twarzą i tylko ściskała kurczowo prześcieradło.

Do pokoju weszła Raven, a za nią zrozpaczony Robin.

- Nie znaleźliśmy jej – wyszeptał i opadł bez sił na krzesło. Spojrzał na Rose leżącą na łóżku i nagle jego oczy rozbłysły nienawiścią – To ona! To jej wina! Jej i Slade'a! – zerwał się na równe nogi i gdyby Cyborg i BB go nie przytrzymali, pewnie by się na nią rzucił – Zapłaci mi za wszystko! Załatwię najpierw ją, a później Slade'a! To przez nich Starfire… - nie dokończył i padł na podłogę. Płakał, a łzy przesiąkały przez jego maskę i spadały na ziemię.

Tytani wstrząśnięci wpatrywali się w niego. Nie przypuszczali, że jego ból będzie tak duży.

Rose obudziła się na dźwięk płaczu. Rozejrzała się. Była w jasnym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu, wyglądającym jak połączenie szpitala i laboratorium. Obok łóżka, na którym leżała, stali Tytani otaczając płaczącego Robina. „No nieźle, ale się beksa znalazł…"

- Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co się stało? – spytała. Robin spojrzał na nią wściekłym wzrokiem i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nikt nie próbował go gonić.

- Aha, chyba już rozumiem – stwierdziła dziewczyna – To ta, jak jej tam, Starfire? Widziałam, jak coś do siebie szeptali przed akcją… - poczuła na sobie trzy ponure spojrzenia i natychmiast się zamknęła. Zamiast dalej komentować sytuację, ukradkiem uniosła róg kołdry. Miała starannie zabandażowaną nogę. Popatrzyła na swoją dłoń, która również była owinięta bandażem. Spróbowała poruszyć palcami i mimo woli syknęła z bólu. „Niedobrze, mogę nie odzyskać pełnej władzy w tej ręce. Że też musieli trafić w prawą… Na szczęście miecz równie dobrze leży w lewej… Właśnie! Miecze!" Rozejrzała się w ich poszukiwaniu i zauważyła z ulgą, że leżą niedaleko.

Czyli wszystko jasne. Rany opatrzone, sprzęt pod ręką, można sobie stąd pójść.

Podniosła się po pozycji siedzącej. Mroczki zaczęły jej latać przed oczami, ale mimo to zsunęła nogi z łóżka i spróbowała wstać. Ból w nodze przeszył ją niespodziewanie i upadła z powrotem na materac.

- Żadnego samodzielnego wstawania – rzucił Cyborg – tylko spowodujesz, że rany znowu się otworzą.

- Nie będzie mi tu żaden blaszak prawił kazań. – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

Robin otrząsnął się już z pierwszego szoku i wpadł w coś w rodzaju beznadziejnego odrętwienia. Siedział w salonie i pilotem przeskakiwał z kanału na kawał. Nagle przestał, bo usłyszał swoje imię.

- …Robin, Raven i Cyborg. Tak proszę państwa, to niesamowite, ale to właśnie oni według świadków i policji napadli zaledwie wczoraj na spółkę naftową R.O.P.E. W głównych odwiertach zostały położone bomby. Starty wynoszą ponad milion dolarów. Szacuje się, że podczas napadu zginęło ponad kilkaset niewinnych osób, strażników budynków spółki. Tytani najprawdopodobniej współpracowali ze Slade'em, od dawna poszukiwanym kryminalistą. Kamery wychwyciły jeszcze jedną osobę, jej tożsamości nadal nie ustalono…

Robin słuchał tego przerażony.

- Ciągle nie wiadomo, co zrobi policja. Młodociani przestępcy najprawdopodobniej zostaną osądzeni jak dorośli i za swoje wykroczenia trafią do więzienia. To były „Fakty Ameryki", życzymy miłego dnia.

- ALARM! – krzyknął do komunikatora – Jeśli nie chcemy trafić do więzienia, musimy się stąd wynieść! Natychmiast do mnie!

Wszyscy przybiegli jak mogli najszybciej oprócz Cyborga. Musiał iść wolno, bo pomagał dotrzeć do salonu Rose, która uparła się, że to też jej sprawa. Na jej widok Robin się skrzywił, ale nie poświęcił ani chwili więcej jej osobie.

- Słuchajcie – powiedział niespokojnie do przyjaciół – Mamy poważne kłopoty. Przez tą całą akcję z ratowaniem świata ściga nas policja i pewnie trafimy do więzienia, jeśli nie opuścimy Titans Tower.

- Wyprowadzamy się?! – krzyknął zrozpaczony BB – A co z moimi rzeczami?! Mam tyle pamiątek, że nie dam rady tego przenieść…

- Raczej gratów – sprostowała Raven – Ja mam dużo ważniejsze rzeczy. Co z moimi księgami?

- A co z całą elektroniką? – spytał Cyborg – Titans Tower jest bardzo nowoczesna, technologia policji nie dorasta naszej do pięt! Miałbym zostawić to wszystko, by dorwali moje schematy.

Rose przysłuchiwała się narzekaniom Tytanów i przyglądała się Robinowi, który najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co zrobić. Postanowiła mu trochę pomóc.

- Zamiast biadolić nad swoimi skarbami – odezwała się poważnie – powinniście się zastanowić, gdzie macie zamiar teraz mieszkać – kiedy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, ciągnęła dalej – Jeśli będziecie tylko tutaj sterczeć i się kłócić, na pewno was szybko dopadną.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć NAS szybko dopadną – poprawiła ją Raven – ty też siedzisz w całej sprawie po uszy.

- Tak, ale ja mam „odrobinkę" większe doświadczenie w ukrywaniu się przed policją, nie sądzisz? – odparowała – To jak? Jeśli nie wiecie, gdzie się podziać, zawsze możecie wziąć jedną z naszych starych baz.

- Że co?! Mamy przeprowadzić się do dawnego mieszkanka Slade'a? Mowy nie ma! –zaoponował BB

- A masz lepszy pomysł?

- Zawsze są Titans East…

- Nawet jeśli was przyjmą, nie zagrzejecie u nich długo miejsca. Po naszym wyskoku superbohaterowie będą pilnie obserwowani. Jeśli ktoś by was u nich zauważył, zostaliby oskarżeni o współpracę z bardzo groźnymi przestępcami…

- To chyba nie ma wyjścia – przyznał Cyborg – lepiej od razu się spakować

- Spokojnie – Rose wstała i chwiejnie się o niego oparła – Macie co najmniej dzień, zanim wydadzą nakaz aresztowania. Mimo wszystko dużo zrobiliście dla tego miasta i większość ludzi jest wam wdzięczna…chociaż nie wszyscy – uśmiechnęła się gorzko – na przykład ja.

- No dobra – powiedział Robin – to gdzie się przenosimy? Do Jaskini Terry? – spojrzał pytająco na Beast Boy'a.

- Wszystko OK., stary – chłopak uśmiechnął się z trudem – Już jej tam nie ma, mówiłem wam. Ożyła, ale nie chce mnie znać – posmutniał jeszcze bardziej. Tytani popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Nie chcieli wierzyć BB, a teraz mają okazję się przekonać, czy kłamał, czy rzeczywiście mówił prawdę.

Rose niespodziewanie odkrząknęła.

- Ekhem… Myślę, że mam wam tam coś do pokazania.

- No dobra, dosyć. Lecimy do Jaskini – zdecydował Robin – Przygotujcie się. Macie czas do wieczora – odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce było już dość późno. Weszli do środka wszyscy oprócz Cyborga, który musiał zrobić T-shipem jeszcze kilka kursów do Titans Tower.

By cokolwiek zobaczyć musieli włączyć latarki.

- Pierwsze, co tu zrobimy, to zamontujemy oświetlenie – zdecydował Robin. Gdy obejrzeli pierwszą część Jaskini, miał już w głowie wstępnie zarysowany plan remontu.

Robinowi dzięki dużej aktywności udawało się prawie zapomnieć na chwilę o Starfire. Stwierdziwszy mniej więcej rozkład pomieszczeń prawie nieuszkodzonych przez lawę, nie zapuszczał się dalej, gdzie stał posąg Terry.

Razem z Beast Boy'em i Raven po wypakowali większość rzeczy z pudeł i teraz je segregowali. Rose przyglądała się temu bezczynnie i to najwyraźniej bardzo ją irytowało. Chłopak zauważył, że kilka razy próbowała coś powiedzieć do swojego nadajnika, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie odpowiadał, bo szybko chowała go z powrotem.

Żaden Tytan nie spał tej nocy. Układali i podłączali technikę przywiezioną przez Cyborga. Udało mu się nawet zmajstrować nowy generator prądu, bo starego nie było jak wynieść z Titans Tower. Minęła już większość nocy, gdy w Jaskini zabłysły światła. Wszyscy zmęczeni przeprowadzką pokładli się do starych śpiworów. Kończyła się ich pierwsza noc w nowym domu.

Rose obudziła się nieco obolała, ale wypoczęta. Wszyscy Tytani jeszcze spali, opatuleni w śpiwory. „A o mnie jakoś zapomnieli!", pomyślała z urazą, rozmasowując kręgosłup obolały od nocy spędzonej na ziemi i jednocześnie starając się zachować równowagę na jednej nodze.

Gdyby nie to, ze kulała, pewnie zrobiłaby sobie dłuższą wycieczkę po swoim starym domu. Było jednym z wielu miejsc, gdzie mieszkała, ale nielicznych, które przetrwało. Slade miał zwyczaj palić za sobą mosty, nawet jeśli sam prawie stawał wtedy w płomieniach…

Podniosła z ziemi jakiś stalowy kij pozostały po budowie generatora i zrobiła z niego zaimprowizowaną kulę.

Spali dość niedaleko bocznego wejścia, które wychodziło na las poza miastem. To właśnie nim wydostała się podczas wybuchu wulkanu. Od strony zabudowań drzwi były przesłonięte wzgórzem z którego, jak pamiętała, był świetny punkt orientacyjny. Wyszła z bazy i z trudem wspięła się na górę. Była już na szczycie, kiedy wzeszło słońce. Wpatrując się w wyłaniające się stopniowo z szarości świtu Jump City i wdychając świeże powietrze pomyślała, że chciałaby kiedyś znów tutaj zamieszkać.

Robin obudził się. Zaspany przetarł piekące oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciół. Oddychali spokojnie, wciąż pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. „Kogoś brakuje… Rose! Czyżby uciekła?", zastanawiał się podczas wkładania swojego normalnego, barwnego kostiumu.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz i zmrużył oczy od blasku słońca. Mimo, że był dopiero październikowy ranek, już dość mocno przypiekało.

- No proszę, obudził się Książe Papug! – usłyszał głos Rose. Obrócił się i dostrzegł ją schodzącą ze wzgórza – Miły dzionek, nieprawdaż?

- Bardzo – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby

- Hej, obrażalski, przestań się na mnie boczyć! Nie przeze mnie zgubiła wam się ta Fire, czy jak jej tam.

- Starfire.

- Właśnie. Sama się zgodziła, tak jak pozostali – wzruszyła ramionami – Dziwne, że akurat na nią wypadło. My się narażaliśmy sto razy bardziej, a wyszliśmy praktycznie bez szwanku… Prawie – wskazała na swoją nogę

- Hej! - usłyszeli zaspany głos BB, który w tym momencie wyszedł z Jaskini – Obudziło mnie chrapanie Cyborga.

- A mnie jego próby uciszenia go – stwierdziła Raven. Owinęła się szczelniej płaszczem w obronie przed porannym chłodem.

- A mnie z kolei – Cyborg również wyszedł – kłótnia ich obojga.

- Spokojnie! – przerwał im Robin, bo wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciele mają ochotę pozabijać się nawzajem – Nie traćmy już czasu na dyskusje, trzeba wyremontować Jaskinię. Trzymajmy się planu – najpierw wywalamy niepotrzebne śmieci i żelastwo na niższe poziomy, wybieramy pomieszczenia na pokoje i montujemy system alarmowy.

- A ja mam siedzieć bezczynnie? – zezłościła się Rose – też chcę coś robić, skoro i tak muszę sterczeć ze swoimi wrogami w jednym pomieszczeniu!

- Znasz się na elektronice? – spytał Cyborg

- Od dziecka naprawiałam różne mechanizmy, a co?

- Trzeba podłączyć telewizor.

- Jupiiii! – ucieszył się BB – Będziemy mieć kablówkę? Więc jednak to nie będzie takie odludzie!

- Zamontuję ten telewizorek raz dwa – obiecała Rose. Robin tylko się skrzywił na dźwięk jej pewnego siebie tonu.

Niestety nie było to takie „raz dwa" jak by sobie dziewczyna życzyła. Miała kłopoty z łączeniem delikatnych kabelków lewą ręką. Ale w końcu po kilku godzinach z pomocą Cyborga wywindowała telewizor na ścianę i podłączyła do zasilania.

- Zaraz będą lecieć wiadomości – zauważyła – Zróbmy sobie małą przerwę blaszaku – usiadła na podłodze i włączyła telewizor.

- Dobry wieczór, witamy w faktach Ameryki – mówiła spikerka monotonnym głosem – Wciąż nierozstrzygnięta jest sprawa Teen Titans, organizacji młodych superbohaterów. Mieli bronić ludzi przed złem, a stali się jego sprawcami – wszyscy Tytani przerwali swoje zajęcia i podeszli do telewizora – Młodociani przestępcy mieli zostać aresztowani dzisiaj rano, jednak policja zastała Titans Tower opuszczoną i ogołoconą ze sprzętów. Trwa poszukiwanie Tytanów i tajemniczego przestępcy Slade'a. Dotąd nie ustalono tożsamości ostatniej współpracującej z nimi osoby. Wiadomo tylko, że to dziewczyna lat szesnastu. Oto portret pamięciowy sporządzony na podstawie relacji świadków – obraz pokazany na ekranie przypominał gorszą wersję lalki Barbie w czarno-pomarańczowej masce – Policja chciała przejąć Titans Tower, na wypadek gdyby TT chcieli wrócić, jednak właściciel działki, Bruce Wayne, odmówił udzielenia pozwolenia. „Nie ma ich tam – powiedział nam niedawno – nie ma czego szukać. Pewnie Teen Titans są już w Gotham, albo i dalej." – spikerka spojrzała w papiery na biurku i zmieniła wątek – wczoraj na autostradzie B7…

Rose wyłączyła telewizor.

- Bruce Wayne? – zapytał Cyborg – Czy to nie – umilkł, gdy Robin rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Rose zorientowała się, że Cyborg o mało nie wypaplał jakiejś tajemnicy. Przez resztę dnia pilnie nadstawiała ucha, ale nic ciekawego już nie usłyszała.

Ponieważ policja wciąż nie miała wstępu do Titans Tower, mogli spokojnie przetransportować resztę rzeczy. Na wszelki wypadek robili to jednak tylko pod osłoną nocy. Przeniesienie wszystkiego zajęło im dobre parę tygodni. Po tym czasie Rose już prawie całkiem wyzdrowiała i teraz spędzała pół dnia na próbach kontaktu ze Slade'em. Kilka razy odwiedziła nawet ich inne stare kryjówki, ale po jej mistrzu nie było śladu. Podejrzewała, że urządza się w nowej bazie.

„No dobra. Jeśli chcesz, to poczekam…"

Na razie mieszkała sobie spokojnie u Tytanów. Wiedziała, że jej nie wydadzą policji. Gdyby tak zrobili, sami wydaliby na siebie wyrok, bo nie omieszkałaby podać władzom nowego położenia domu TT. Dzięki swojej wiedzy miała zapewnioną polisę bezpieczeństwa… przynajmniej na razie.

Zaczęła przygotowywać się do odejścia. Nie można zwlekać, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy Slade ją wezwie. Robin najwyraźniej zauważył jej krzątaninę, bo prawie miesiąc od czasu przeprowadzki podszedł do niej i powiedział sucho:

- Im szybciej się stąd wyniesiesz, tym lepiej.

Uznała, że ma rację. Równo w miesiąc po akcji zniszczenia chłodnic wyszła przed obudzeniem się Tytanów. Wzięła ze sobą tylko podstawowy ekwipunek i trochę ubrań ze swojego starego pokoju. Gdy już miała ruszyć w drogę, przypomniała sobie o czymś. Wyjęła z kieszeni niewielki liścik i położyła go obok śpiącego BB.

„No to teraz mogę iść", stwierdziła i ruszyła w drogę.

Beast Boy obudził się ostatni i od razu zauważył przy sobie jakąś kartkę.

_Może Cię to nie zainteresuje, ale mam pewną rzecz w pokoju, którą chciałabym Ci pokazać. Idź korytarzem… _- tutaj następowała dłuższa instrukcja –_ Za szarymi drzwiami jest mój stary pokój. Patrz w kąt za łóżkiem._

_Rose_

_P.S. Przepraszam – kiedy zobaczysz mój pokój sam zrozumiesz._

BB pokazał liścik Tytanom.

- To chyba było pożegnanie – stwierdziła Raven – Trzeba pójść do tego jej pokoju i sprawdzić, o co chodzi.

Kierując się instrukcjami doszli do szarych drzwi. Za nimi znajdował się ciemny pokój. Cyborg musiał zaświecić latarkę. Przesuwając promień światła powodował, że z mroku wyłaniały się coraz to inne części pomieszczenia – szafka, stół narzędziami, inne drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do łazienki… Łóżko. Tytani podeszli do niego.

- Ale to niemożliwe! – krzyknął Beast Boy

- Przecież ją widziałem! Ona żyje!

Z kąta przy łóżku patrzyła na nich smutno statua Terry.

Wisiały na niej różne części garderoby, najwyraźniej służyła Rose jako wieszak na ubrania. Wspólnie przenieśli posąg z powrotem na postument. Wszyscy posmutnieli na widok obrazu, którego nie zobaczyli dotąd ani razu, odkąd Terra zamieniła się w kamień.

Zasmuceni wrócili z powrotem do części mieszkalnej. BB był przybity i zaniepokojony.

- Muszę stąd wyjść – stwierdził – Pójdę do Terry! Przecież nie mogła… Widziałem ją! Naprawdę ją widziałem! – wybiegł z bazy. Tytani usiedli na niedawno ustawionej kanapie.

- Słuchajcie - odezwał się Cyborg, jakby chcąc rozproszyć nieco ciężką atmosferę – Mieszkamy już tu tyle czasu, a ciągle nie nazwaliśmy tego miejsca. W końcu na razie to nasz domek.

Przyjaciele milczeli. Mieli nadzieję, że naprawdę to dom tylko „na razie".

- No to może Titans Cave? – zaproponowała Raven. Przyjaciele zgodzili się na propozycję nazwy. Posiedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę, ale musieli już wracać do swoich obowiązków. Cyborg miał za zadanie podszlifować system alarmowy i zamontować oświetlenie na niższych poziomach, a Raven wzięła na siebie obowiązki przenoszenia starych urządzeń tam pozostałych po Slade'zie. Robin został, by podłączyć wreszcie ekran telewizora do linii komunikacyjnej. Gdy skończył, od razu włączył system. Rozległ się sygnał nowego połączenia.

- Witaj Robinie – odezwał się głos z ekranu – jak widzę nareszcie można się z wami skontaktować.

- Batman – westchnął z rezygnacją Robin

- W rzeczy samej. Czekam na wyjaśnienia, młody człowieku.

- Mieliśmy niewielkie… kłopoty – wyjaśnił i pokrótce opowiedział przebieg wydarzeń. Na końcu przesłał mu dane o R.O.P.E.

Batman najwyraźniej je odczytywał. Gdy skończył, zmarszczył brwi.

- Mieliście szczęście, dane są autentyczne. Działaliście w słusznej sprawie, ale przez waszą „reklamę", jaką zrobiliście wszystkim superbohaterom, Liga ma duże kłopoty. Ale mam też dobrą wiadomość.

- Jaką?

- Usłyszałem wieści o zaginięciu Starfire.

- Skąd?!

- Mam swoje źródła. W każdym razie postanowiłem trochę poszukać na własną rękę. Niewiele udało mi się dowiedzieć, ale jestem pewien, ze żyje.

- Dziękuję – szepnął wdzięczny chłopak – Czy to już koniec wiadomości?

- Została jeszcze jedna, i niestety zła. Odkąd wspomniano w telewizji, kto jest właścicielem działki z Titans Tower obroty mojej firmy niespodziewanie spadły. Szybko utraciłem kilka kontraktów, przez co poniosłem znaczne koszty. Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł dłużej finansować waszej drużyny. Przykro mi, Robinie. – rozłączył się

„Właśnie teraz, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebujemy…", pomyślał chłopak.

EPILOG

BB nie znalazł Terry w szkole. Przez pół dnia wlókł się za jej przyjaciółkami, zanim mu powiedziały, że pojechała za granicę na wymianę do innej szkoły.

Rose odnalazła wreszcie swego mistrza i słuchała teraz uważnie jego poleceń. Nowy plan czekał na wypełnienie.

Raven uznała, że już nie ma potrzeby tyle medytować. Więcej czasu przebywała z przyjaciółmi i nieco się rozpogodziła. Ale żarty BB nadal jej nie śmieszyły i pewnie nigdy nie będą..

Cyborgowi udało się wstawić ogromne okno, ukryte przez specjalny system maskujący. Nareszcie w Titans Cave było trochę światła.

Robin był smutny.

Zbliżała się pierwsza Gwiazdka bez Gwiazdki.


End file.
